


Hard Truth

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [31]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan comforts Ezra after he learns the truth of his parents. Drabble.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 4





	Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For Harrichristy123456: "Maybe do a one-shot of Kanan comforting Ezra after learning the truth about his parents in season 2? Takes place after Princess on Lothal!"
> 
> Okay... I'm not really familiar with 'Princess on Lothal' (I hate Leia. Sorry), so this'll REALLY be short. More of a drabble XD Enjoy!

"Oh, Ezra..." Kanan held the other Jedi close as the teen began to tear. "It's okay..."

"I... I wish... I got to see them... one last time..." Ezra sniffled his tears. "I... I believed for seven years that maybe, MAYBE they were alive. Just... maybe..."

"And I'm sorry you had to learn the hard truth," Kanan sighed and pressed a kiss on the other's temple.

"Kanan... how did you do it...?" Ezra let out a shaky breath. "How... How did you cope with this... this...?"

Kanan frowned and stroked his hair. "I... I just came to realize the truth and... move on with it. Like the war, it all comes and goes, but it'll be alright. It will be ALRIGHT, Ezra..."

Ezra held on to the other as tightly as he could. He didn't want to keep crying. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to get through this without shedding a tear... but his feelings took over him, and he continued to cry, with Kanan's hand stroking his hair and back to comfort him.

They were GONE.

And he couldn't do anything to change it.


End file.
